Genèse chapitre 86 Une vie après la mort
by lucascha
Summary: Ce texte continue les aventure d'Ambre peu après la fin de genèse,afin d'éviter les spoils,lisez d'abord le tome n 7 ;)


86

Une vie après la mort

L'épanouissement de Milton était un vrai bonheur pou faisait 6 ans que le petit garçon avait vu le voir courir,rire,jouer ou découvrir le monde la rendait si heureuse qu'elle en oubliait son lourd passé.De plus ses amis lui rendaient fréquemment visite et cela s'ajoutait à son toujours là,à quelques kilomètres tout au plus. « Toujours aussi inséparables,pensa-t-elle,après tout ce que l'on a vécu,difficile de se quitter... ».Sa gorge se serra à l'évocation de tout ses avaient grandis,ils étaient devenus adultes et avaient rejoins les Maturs . Chen avait créer son élevage de chiens et avait trouvé une compagne du nom de Rose,Tobias et Tania avaient acquit une ferme et étaient tout deux de futur se rappela l'annonce de la naissance à venir,de Tobias surexcité,Tania heureuse...Tous avaient changés.C'était iné leur amitiés était à l'épreuve de , quand à elle, était toujours affecté par ses erreurs passé s'était engagé comme Long-Marcheurs et repassait les voir lorsqu'elle revenait de Long-Marcheurs allaient toujours plus à l'Est pour ou au Sud afin de cartographier le pans n'avaient voulu retourner en Amérique,il y avait trop de souvenirs douloureux avec la perte d'Eden,la guerre contre les Cyniks ou la fuite face à Entropia. Tout cela était encore trop de de morts que personne ne parvenait à oublier aujourd'hui.D'autres morts plus difficiles pour l'ancien commando,enfin pour ceux qui restaient...Torshan et Orlandia...Les deux Kloropanphylles resteraient à jamais dans leurs mé ,qui s'était sacrifié pour la sauver elle,l'espoir de toute vie,l'espoir de la victoire...Floyd,dont elle ne parvenait plus à revoir le visage,morts pour leurs permettre de s'échapper dans l'ancien Londres...

Ambre repensa à tout ceux qu'elle avait liste était bien trop longue à son goû trop trop regarda son fils et elle y vu l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur,la vie...Elle était consciente que cet portait en lui un grand potentiel,mais elle préférait l'idée de le laisser le découvrir par lui même.

Comme chaque années,tout les pans se rendaient sur les lieux de la sanglante bataille pour saluer la stèle commémoratives en l'honneur de la stèle était gravé un nombre effarant de savaient qu'ils en manquait une grande quantité phrase avait été gravé au dessus de ceux-ci : « Pour le monde et la liberté,puisse la paix perdurer en ce monde ».Tous pleuraient plus ou moins silencieusement. Melchiot,Maylis,Zélie,Clemantis. Tous avaient répondus à l'appel.Même le roi Balthazar c'était déplacé.L'âge commençait à se faire ressentir chez le vieil é cela,il était parvenu à rassembler les adultes sous la même banniè sans difficulté première mesure avait été de faire détruire les usines à Élixirs et de faire une route sécurisée jusqu'à Neverland. Les pans se rappelaient la guerre,avec tristesse et dégoû revoyaient les morts,les blessés,les monstres...Il suffisait de creuser pour trouver des traces des affrontements telles que des armes,des restes de campements ou pire,des ossements...Ambre regarda la pyramide.C'était là qu'elle avait vaincu l'émissaire de mort,l'annihilateur de vie...Ggl. Elle avait perdu tout pouvoir en l'affrontant,redevenant une pan comme les son enfant avait encore l'énergie de la Terre en ferma les d'aventures lui revinrent en mémoire,L'époque où Malronce et le Rauperoden était à leur poursuite lui semblait si loin !Tout ses amis laissés sur la route...Les larmes coulè de bons et de mauvais moments...C'était l'adolescence.C'était fini...

La cérémonie s'acheva et tout les pans se saluèrent avant de confia Milton à voulait y retourner.L'émotion la saisit lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grotte,rien n'avait changé.C'était ici qu'elle avait accouché.Ici qu'elle avait vécu ce moment en compagnie de son bien-aimé...Elle s'allongea sur les matelas et fixa le n'avait rien oublié de cette nuit...Elle pleura des heures durant...Elle s'était endormît sans même le avait été réveillé par une pré élémentaire de pierre la regardait,intrigué.Elle n'en avait plus revu depuis cette maudite se demanda si il était le dernier de son espè repartît et la jeune femme décida de s'en nuit était fraîche dehors et son chien Gus l'attendait,compré était toujours aussi fidèle,après tant d'années d'aventures...

Elle monta sur son dos,se retourna et regarda ce lieu emplit de y reviendrait peut-être mais pas s'élançât ensuite dans la nuit.

Elle arriva à la ferme de Tobias au crépuscule et vît son ami en train de labourer un champ aidé de son fidèle quand à elle donnait des cours à Milton,avec Lady couché à ses petit considérait vraiment Tobias comme un se réjouit de sa les salua après un heure en leurs compagnies et repartît.

Le soir même,elle fît manger le petit Milton,lui donna son petit cours du soir et monta le lui raconta une histoire,celle de 3 amis qui allaient devenir inséparables...Lorsque le petit s'endormît elle allât faire la elle sût qu'IL était là,qu'IL était revenu de sortît en courant et lorsqu'elle le vît,elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Elle était si heureuse de le retrouver !

De retrouver son amour.

Son homme.

Son Matt.

Derrière Plume les regardait s'embrasser,heureuse.


End file.
